The King Rises (My first fic)
by Nickshepard
Summary: This is something I thought of when a while ago. The ending scene of Godzilla 2014, with a little "Dark Knight" twist at the end. (This is my first fic that I am publishing) one-shot Hope you guys like it.


Disclaimer: All original stories belong to their respected companies.

* * *

Ford was exhausted as he flopped onto his butt, resting his back against the control console after turning on the Auto-pilot. Ford hears the engine shut down, and sees the lights go out. He looks to see a massive leg step in the water just a few feet away. He looks up to see that the female is standing right over the boat. He looks into what would be considered her eyes as she howls at him. He pulls out his 45 pistol and points it at her. _"You may take the nuke. But I'm not letting you have it without a fight."_

As he is about to fire the first shot, she lowers down to grab the boat with her mouth and stops. She cocks her head to the right and makes a sound as if she is in pain. _"What the-"_ Ford then see what he almost couldn't believe. The Alpha, Godzilla, is biting the female behind the left side of her neck. She then howls in pain as Godzilla pulls her back away from the boat and grabs her face with his claws. Tugging her head upward as she tries to break his grip by backing up. He then grabs a hold on front of her lower and upper jaw. Almost looking like he is going to break her mouth, he instead blasts his atomic breath down her throat until her head breaks off from her body due to her neck being burned to dust from the blast. As her body falls and her head still in his hand, Godzilla howls his victory screech. As he finishes, he then drops her head into the water. He then turns his head to the boat, looking at Ford, and then starts to walk towards shore.

 _"Well, what do ya know... I have a guardian monster."_ His thought was cut off when the boat started up and made its way out of the bay. He could see Godzilla making it to shore, as he falls due to exhaustion, he sees Godzilla fall as well. Ford then looks up at the sky, seeing stars pierce through the smoke and clouds of the city, he eventually sees the hole in the Golden Gate bridge Godzilla made earlier. A spot light shines on his face, he then sees soldiers hoist him put to a helicopter and take him to safety. As he sits on the helicopter, from the corner of his eye, he saw the flash from the nuke a long ways away.

* * *

As Ford wakes up in a cot inside a football stadium that FEMA turned into a refuge camp for those who lost their homes from the fight. Sam was sitting next to his cot. "Sammy!" he could barley get the word out because of the pain in his chest. "Daddy!" Sam screams as they hug, Ford starts to cry a little, tears of joy, at seeing his son after all thats happened. "Daddy, they said you got hurt real bad." "I'm fine. I had a guardian to protect me out there." Sam looked at him with a curious look. "Whats a gaurdean?" "Guardian, it means someone who protects people. Mine turned out to be a giant monster, well, it was."

They see more people entering the stadium, as they stand up, they look to see if they can find Elle. No luck so far, they see that some families are reunited, but they still have hope that she is still alive.

Without warning, Sam runs off, Ford tries to catch him, "Sam." As the boy runs he sees his mother. "Mommy!" he says as he runs. Elle walks toward the sound of her son's voice and sees him running towards her, "Sammy!" she cries. She bends down and hugs him with all her strength. Ford walks up to them, a crutch under his left arm, and sees that his son found his mom. She opens her eyes to see Ford in front of her, she then lets go of Sam and slowly walks over to Ford. "God!" was all she could say under her breath as they kissed, tears running down her face, he holds her with his free arm.

* * *

As people were sifting though the ruble, looking for people, Dr. Serizawa climbs over a hill of ruble to see his "Alpha Predator" dead in front of him. He sighs at the sight of a great being, a god in it of itself. As he decides to turn his head to leave he hears a noise that sounds like a massive breath. His head shoots back to see that it came from Godzilla. He sees Godzilla open his eyes, Dr. Serizawa looks in awe of the monster he once tried to kill, was still alive. And he was happy to see it alive.

* * *

Once Ford and Elle finally broke their kiss, they hear people cheering. Ford looks around to see that everyone was looking to the massive screen showing his "Guardian" was still alive, and leaving the city. He could see that the new gave him a name of their own, "The King of the Monsters" and also sees, "Savior of our city?"

"Daddy! Daddy! Is that him! Is that your guardian?" Sam says in excitement. Ford looks down and lifts him up with his right arm and smiles to him. "Yeah, buddy. Its him." They see Godzilla walk though the city back to shore.

 _"Even though he saved our city, the government will never let him go."_ His though was interrupted by Sam tugging on his shirt. "Why is he leaving daddy?" "He's leaving because we have to chase him." Sam looked confused, "Didn't he save us? And you?" Ford sighed at that, "Yes, he did. But its because he's the hero the world deserves, but not the one it needs right now, so we'll hunt him." Ford thinks back to when he saw the fleet shooting at Godzilla as he walked though the Golden Gate Bridge without even slowing down. "Because he can take it. He's a silent guardian. A watchful protector." He thought back to what Dr. Serizawa said to him, "A force of nature." He looked at the title they gave him again and smiled, "The one who will restore balance when the world is in chaos. He will make enemies in the future, but one thing is for sure... He is the King of the Monsters"

Right as he says that he could see the King roar one last time before he slowly walks into the ocean and swims out into open sea. The news helicopter continue to follow him as he swims and completely submerges.


End file.
